Vulnerable
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Sequel to Call Me Frankenstein. The next morning the rest of the team discovers Superboy and Miss Martian in her room. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

_And you're slowly shaking finger tips_  
_ Show that you're scared like me so_  
_ Let's pretend we're alone_  
_ And I know you may be scared_  
_ And I know we're unprepared_  
_ But I don't care_

* * *

**Vulnerable  
**

Superboy woke up, feeling the sun beams seeping through the windows against the side of his face. He sighed tiredly, eyelids fluttered open, he was met with the sight of Miss Martian's content face framed by her long locks of scarlet hair. He felt the corners of his mouth quirk up in amusement.

"Beautiful," he whispered, the first word coming into his mind.

Indeed the martian was quiet a sight at this hour, but she was just as breath taking to Superboy at any hour. With idle fingers with his free hand the clone tucked the ruby strands behind her tiny ear.

The past events of last night came back to him. Their conversation, her warm touch and their... Sci-Fi hand connecting and lip touching. Superboy pulled his hand away from Megan's to touch his lips curiously. When they had touched Megan's more softer, velvet ones he had felt a hot and shocking sensation. Much like the electricity Aqualad had used to subdue him back at the Cadmus lab. But at a higher frequency.

This scared and enthralled him. He desperately wanted to go back to his room to be let alone with his own thoughts but at the same time, a stronger, needier side of him wanted to experience the electricity all over again. He moved his fingers to rest against the pulse-point of Megan's neck. It throbbed rhythmically underneath his fingertips. Superboy sighed, closing his eyes. He realized Megan was like a bird. Both a dove and a raven.

She was fragile, if he held too tight he'd crush her but if he held too loose he'd loose her. This scared him. But she was also wise and gentle, making her strong and magnificent. And that also relieved him.

And that she was his for right now, in this moment, in this _room_.

Reopening his eyes, Superboy dipped his head down and brushed his lips against Megan's red, plump lips in a fit of impulsive passion. He felt Megan gasp into his mouth, her body stirring under him as she awakened, her shaking hands flying up to tangle in his already tousled hair and pulled him closer. He snapped his eyes shut and moaned, their kiss deepening.

Their minds mingled, playing and dancing together, entwining together. He could feel both of their inner emotions flare like wild fire. They were connected.

He felt as if he were on fire, everywhere, all over his body. His grip on her throat tightened a bit. This caused Megan to stiffen against him, her kisses quickly becoming hesitant. Superboy was so caught up in his thrall that he didn't even notice the martian had stop responding to him.

_Megan, _the clone said, _Megan, what's wrong? What did I do?_

He draw back a little, pushing the hair back away from Megan's face. Her lips were puffy and swollen and her cheeks were a darker shade of green, her hair tousled. He could feel her panting against his neck, the rapid beating of their hearts hammered in his ears.

_I-I ca-can't breath! _

"Hm?" He quickly got the message and removed his hand and rested under Megan's left thigh. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Superboy apologized.

The martian blushed. "It's alright, I mean who could while we were...what's it called? What we are doing?"

"I...I have no idea." The clone shrugged slightly. "Should we ask Kaldur?"

"Maybe...later."

"I agree,"

"Good." She drew Superboy close but that's when the door slid open.

"Hey, Superboy, Miss-Oh my!" Black Canary gasped, jumping back. The clone jumped off of the bed and slammed against the dresser, cracking the vanity mirror.

"Conner!" Miss Martian sprang out of bed and rushed over to the clone, floating over the glass shards.

"I'm so sorry!" The mentor cried, running over to help the martian. "I just came to get you two for training!"

They helped the clone sit on the bed and BC went to get a dust pan and broom to clean the glass while Megan comforted Superboy. She brushed the wood chips and glass from his hair.

"Are you okay?"

He took her hands firmly in his. "Conner," he said quietly.

"Hm?"

"You called me 'Conner', why?" Superboy felt her body temperature rise.

"I...It's a Earth name I thought of for you. Conner Kent, it sounded...cute." Megan explained, blushingly averting her gaze toward the open doorway. "She's telling them now."

"Who?"

"Black Canary, she's telling rest of the team, they know about our...kissing?"

"So that's what it's called." Superboy confirmed. Megan's hands began to tremble within his. She was scared. "It's alright they were bound to find out eventually, it was inevitable."

"But-But we're so unprepared!" She said, flustered.

"We're being more than friends, not going on a suicide mission." He stated.

"As if I would let you go on one."

"Think you can stop me?"

"I'm stronger than I look."

"..." Superboy arched his brow and then in less then a millisecond, pinned Megan flat on her back on her bed with her hands above her head and roughly pressed his lips against hers.

After a few moments, he pulled away with satisfied smirk on his face. "As you were saying?"

"Be quiet..." she mumbled.

"Seriously? Suppey you knew I had dibs!"

"Well this is whelming, I'm feeling a little over whelmed, how about you guys?"

Calmly, Superboy glared over his shoulder to see Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad gawking at them from Megan's doorway.

"Oh no!" Megan, pushed Superboy off and jumped onto the carpet.

"Good morning, Megan, Superboy." Aqualad greeted, pushing the two younger boys behind him.

"Yeah it was!" Wally whined, Robin coughed and elbowed him. "Ow, this is unfair!"

Superboy strode over to the speedster and snatched him up by the collar and brought him close to his face."Get over it, like I said either get on board or get outta the way." His voice radiated venom and protectiveness.

"I...I understand!" Wally said stubbornly and Superboy dropped him back onto the floor.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Kaldur said, dragging his fallen friend into the hall and Dick followed, Superboy closed the door behind them.

With a huff he turned back to Megan, who stared at him a shocked and relieved expression. Quietly like a puppy, the clone sat on the bed and reached out to pull Megan onto his lap but the martian jumped away.

"Megan..."

"No, Superboy... You could have hurt Wally!"

"That didn't seem to bother him, he was itching to fight me for a while." He replied bluntly. Still Megan didn't move a muscle toward him, keeping a stony expression on her face. With a sigh, Superboy got up and walked over to her and stopped three feet away.

Slowly he extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Conner."

"What?" The martian asked, dumbfounded.

"Hi, I-"

"I know who you are!"

"No, you know me as _Superboy_, clone of Superman, former project of Cadmus and madman of Young Justice." The clone grasped her hand in between his and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm introducing you to Conner Kent, home schooled student, driven by logic and emotion but also curious about humans. And a boy who prefers sleeping in a bathtub rather than a bed. **(1.)** But also a boy who cares deeply about you."

Megan felt her heart melt a bit. "Super-"

"Conner," he corrected her.

"Conner, I'm very pleased to meet you." She squeezed his hand in return and giggled. "So, bathtubs, huh?"

Conner rolled his eyes. "I'll explain later."

"Alright, come on, time for breakfast." Megan said and pulled the clone towards the door, lacing their fingers together.

"But aren't you worried about our teammates?" He asked.

The martian grinned. "I don't care."

"Neither do I." Conner said softly.

* * *

**1. Okay, I'm going to write another story explaining Conner's sleeping in a bathtub habit.**

**Reviews would be nice, no flames.**


End file.
